<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God of Sunshine by Amiicee_Lokei, omegas_m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145965">God of Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei'>Amiicee_Lokei</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas_m/pseuds/omegas_m'>omegas_m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Volleyball, Praise Kink, Pretty Setter Squad, Quickies, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas_m/pseuds/omegas_m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Hinata Shouyou watched as blue eyes lazily turned toward him, “we went from almost exchanging fists in class to a date. Based on your lecture, what's your goal?”</p><p>“Honestly? At first, to not be made a fool of in class. But now,” Kageyama leaned forward, “I want to see which God a Global Studies scholar cries out for as he’s getting fucked stupid.” </p><p>A College AU with dirty talk, enemies to fwb, and cute boys falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to ask someone out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my very first bang and WOW I learned a lot! </p><p>Special shoutout to the wonderful artist <a href="https://twitter.com/Omegas_m">Omegas_m</a>  for being such a wonderful partner! The way you capture the scene was AMAZING! I just continue to be overwhelmed every time I look at it! </p><p>Also Shout-out to my betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyasian">SlightlyAsian</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalysssum">Aly</a> for dealing with me throughout my last minute crisis. </p><p>ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It took three years, but Hinata Shouyou finally figured out how to get his life together enough to make it to his classes with his coffee, colored pens, planner, and fully charged laptop ready for the day. University was much different than high school; he never had to study in high school, but learned how to very quickly after he flunked every test in his first semester. His first two years had been littered with them in his general studies class but starting last year, when his schedule began to fill with content-specialty specific classes, he found himself enjoying what it finally meant to be in college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the small lecture hall, he found a seat in the second row near the walkway to claim as he started the semester. He only needed an intro to sociology to fill his humanities level, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for this particular section. Perhaps it had something to do with his personality as well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had bounced back and forth between majors his first semester but soon found something that truly encompassed all his love of people. Global Studies was one of those majors that most people didn’t even know existed until they were struggling to find something to claim. Known as “the food critics of the melting pot,” GS students found themselves to be more successful the more they talked to others, the more they listened and watched others. And lucky enough, Hinata loved to meet and learn about other people more than anything. He had gotten pretty good at people-watching and the start of fresh classes was the best time to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would come in pretending that they looked like a model every minute of every day but soon would cave to the call of sweat pants? Who would be flying by the seat of their pants from the get-go, never really being behind but never getting a step ahead either? Who would have the mantra “D’s get degrees”? Hinata appreciated them all except one breed of students: the know-it-alls. The ones who come in late usually as the best dressed, ask questions to purposefully trip up the professor, and yet seem to ace all the tests. All while having the stroke of luck from the gods to be insanely attractive, which all adds to their complex, their lure. He sipped his coffee as the class began to fill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, as their professor began his introductory lecture in sauntered, without a care in the world, an insanely attractive group of well-dressed men laughing and joking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a better word to describe them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, gentleman, if you could kindly make your way to any of the available open seats as the class has already begun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Our apologies, professor," the tallest of the group began, "We lost track of time standing in the lobby." He was definitely the most attractive of the bunch. His dark hair fell in across his forehead making his deep blue eyes illuminate with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata rolled his eyes at the audacity. Why not just come to the room and talk in here before class started? Why purposely wait in the lobby two levels below? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless to make an entrance. Assholes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"See to it that you and your friends are not late again, Kageyama.” The professor looked unsurprised and unamused. “I would hate to have a discussion with the head of the College of Health over dinner tonight in regards to your group’s  lack of attention to detail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata tried to hide his amusement at the absolute foul look this Kageyama fellow gave to the professor as he pushed his snickering friends up the steps toward the back of the hall. Hinata tried not to turn his head to follow the group of five up but, of course, their presence demanded attention. He was not alone as the professor cleared his voice, causing a whiplash effect as necks snapped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, as I was saying. My name is Professor Stephen Soule, husband of Dean Soule of the College of Health Science. I have degrees in various ologies and making your lives living hell,” he smirked. “Now, this class is going to teach you the very basics, the very, very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tip of the iceberg to what sociology is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we're going to do it in a roundabout way. See, I believe that we all learn more by doing and actively participating. Sociology is the study of social issues, and the main one of each generation is public speaking while battling anxiety. Some of you could speak for about ten minutes straight thanks to your mentors, teachers, and scholarship prep committees before the shakes, confusion, and blow to self-confidence take control. How do we combat this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt himself beginning to vibrate with excitement. This is what all the reviews had mentioned—Professor Soule was a no-nonsense person whose off-the-wall teaching style made a usually boring elective fun and actually worth taking. All within the first fifteen minutes of class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beginning of each class I will spin this wheel.” An ugly multicolored wheel appeared on the screen behind the professor. “ The person selected will speak about a subject from this bucket.” He held up a five-gallon painter’s bucket, pulling out a few wooden popsicle sticks. From Hinata’s seat, he could vaguely see the writing on each side of the sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each stick has four subjects on it, chosen by students who have taken my class in the past. Some are repeated as I don’t actually know what is on every stick. You are to choose one subject to speak about for eleven minutes. The last four minutes will be round-robin-style questions. Your grade is based on how well you engage the class and not sound like a bumbling idiot.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each person will speak three times this semester.” He spun the wheel. “And we begin today with Hinata Shouyou. Come get a stick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s smile grew as did his confidence, walking down the steps feeling forty-nine other pairs of eyes following his body. He arrived at the bucket, thinking about his gameplan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I grab from the bottom? Ugh, but splinters. But I can see the top ones and I don’t want to cheat. Oh, what about if I sorta just—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, you dumbass.” The voice from the very back called out, sounding bored already. Hinata turned around, glaring at the owner of said voice, unsurprised at the look of irritation on his face. Kageyama, right? Hinata glared and shoved his hand into the bucket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Bakageyama, you’re just jealous I was called first.” He pulled out a stick, waving it as he walked toward the podium. “Besides, I have chosen and my subject is…uh..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>weather patterns, southern Europe, Honey, Sun allergies….well….</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Honey, so why don’t you sit there and learn something.” Hinata’s words seemed to shut down any retort from the beautiful stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took a steadying breath, throwing up his signature smile, and began weaving his tale for the class to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey is one of the most important parts of an ecosystem, especially to the larger portion of a region. Growing up, anytime my family moved, my mother would go down to the local farmer’s market or bee-keeper and buy raw local honey. Like, you should be able to drive to the address on the bottle and see the bees in the flesh. Honey has many beneficial properties…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his element. He loved this feeling— being the center of everyone’s world, if for a moment. To have all eyes on him if only for a grade and to be marked present. But still, it was invigorating. Especially when a frosty glare never left his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t realize he knew so much about the subject until he glanced at his professor. A tap of the watch signified the end of the speech and a move into the question portion. He only had to answer a few, but he was confident he could manage. A younger blonde in the front row raised her hand first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you receive the same benefits eating the honeycomb itself?” Oh, good. An easy one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, nothing has been proven with a hundred percent accuracy but most believe no, because the honeycomb just holds the honey. It would be like eating the container of your peanut butter expecting the protein of the peanut butter. Great question!” Hinata gave her a thumbs-up as he scanned the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paled slightly at the sight of a hand raised attached to tall, dark, and rude. “Why do you know so much about honey?” Kageyama asked, all the confidence in the world. Hinata paused, expecting more of a trap question, before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t know. It’s one of those things my family always spoke about and it just stuck with me.” He smirked at the chuckles to his pun. Oh, he had them eating out of the palm of his hand. “Anyone el—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m not done,” Kageyama spoke again mocking Hinata. “Most of what you spoke about is just lore. There’s been no research regarding any of it.” Hinata’s lip twitched in agitation as Kageyama continued, “But what do I, a lowly nutritional student who cannot compare to a communication major, know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually a Global Studies major, so I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kageyama’s expression dropped a tad, “but you’re correct.” Hinata opened his arms in a welcoming motion. “I did pull most of my presentation from the lore of several cultures around the world. But that’s alright since all of you lovely individuals,” he gestured to the group in the back, “have your very own nutritional studies peer group in the back. Make sure to direct any additional questions to them in the lobby before class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might have been too far, as several classmates coughed to cover their laughs or discomfort. But it was still not enough for Kageyama, the asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Boke. Tell us.” Kageyama leaned forward on his elbows, eyes narrowed to mere slits. “Does any culture talk about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> properties of honey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Hinata scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed. “Yes, some cultures talk about the aphrodisiac properties and it’s held in high regard as a potent fertile ingredient. Many women would lather their inner thighs before laying with men. While men would try and uh,” Kageyama’s grin was feral by this point as Hinata continued to walk into his trap, “use it as lubrication, as the honey was thicker than most of the items they have. Though most rational people of the modern age would tell you that is a very bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you look at that, Tooru? He might not be a virgin after all.’’ Hinata felt his temperature rise when the rest of the pretty squad erupted into laughter with the rest of the class.  “See him after class for all your kink tips and tricks, ladies, gentlemen, and people of the jury. He’s got a worldwide view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Kageyama. You’ve had your fun,” Professor Soule stepped in, halting the sizzling comeback Hinata had on his tongue. “Hinata, excellent job. What a wonderful way to start the semester off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata couldn’t find the will to pay attention to the rest of the class as he focused his hatred toward several rows back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just wait until it’s your turn, Kageyama. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<h3>
  <span>$%^$^#^%</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their interactions were few and far between after that first day, other than mean glares and purposefully getting into debates with subjects of varying degrees. The argument regarding gender roles versus cultural norms was a particularly heated subject that ended with almost thrown fists. Luckily, a few classmates, including some of Kageyama’s pretty boys, were able to separate the two when Kageyama managed to get a hand on Hinata’s collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wasn’t sure what pissed him off more—knowing Kageyama managed to change his opinion on the subject or that he dreamt about those hands and strong arms throwing him by his collar…. Onto a bed… against a wall… in an alley. After that, Hinata could not go a few days without a wet dream of Kageyama’s piercing blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata showed up for class every day hoping and praying that it would be Kageyama’s turn to speak upon a subject, and he just hoped it was a subject that he knew more about than the candidate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment eventually came a month into the semester when the professor walked in and just radiated “fuck the universe and anyone who talks to me” energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, none of my files are showing up on my computer today no matter what I do, and IT says that they can't recover it. I need a volunteer for today's lecture as I sit in the back of the classroom and pretend to listen while I try to fix this stupid garbage computer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s hand raised before he could stop it— before his brain had finished processing the aftermath of what he was about to do. He knew the wrath of the blue eyes would never leave him again. That thought alone shot thrill down his spine and straight to his crotch, something he would deny until the day he died. As if Fate had constructed the moment all by themselves, Kageyama walked in the door as Hinata gave his suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama would be a great presenter today, don’t you think, professor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stuttered in his step, locking widening eyes with Hinata. Hinata felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he watched a cycle of emotions flitted across his face. Fear, understanding, rage… before the smug </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping in actual sex appeal</span>
  </em>
  <span> look Hinata loved to hate sat on his features, shoulders broadening under the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I accept shorty’s recommendation.” Kageyama dropped his bag beside the podium but opted to sit on the edge of the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Tobio. Great. Subject from the peanut gallery… Dammit, why does it keep saying that?” Professor Soule grunted from the back. Voices began ringing out various subjects as Hinata watched Kageyama’s body language. At ‘market yourself for potential employers,’ Kageyama rolled his eyes. At ‘how to tell if the product is good,’ he scrunched up his nose with a little grimace. At ‘skincare routines.’ he flattened out his expression. But something caught his attention as he froze with his thermos by his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presumptuous for you to assume that I'm into women, but sure, let’s do that one.” Kageyama took a drink before continuing, “How to ask a woman out. But let’s say someone instead, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata refused to accept the fact that he sat a little straighter and his ears perked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s not attracted to women?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama swirled his thermos for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking with such authority, Hinata felt captured in a siren’s tale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first thing to do when you decide you want to ask someone out is to understand your ultimate goal. If it’s merely sex, then you need to plan from point A to B to C with consent and transparency the entire time. If it’s a relationship, well,” he chuckled slightly, “then you need to plan from point A through F understanding that, at any point, everything can be derailed.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata settled into his chair.  He had planned on sabotaging the discussion as Kageyama had done to him, but with the way Kageyama was already speaking, Hinata was actually curious to see what he would say. It had nothing to do with the way his lips moved when he spoke or the confidence that radiated out of him. Nope. Not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to know your strengths before you approach another human being. And I don't mean the lies that you spout in an interview to get hired; no, I mean your personality and your physical attributes. Use them to your advantage. For example, if you smell like shit after a workout, don't try to make moves after a workout.” Giggles floated from around the audience. "You'd be surprised how much putting just the slightest bit of thought into your plan of action can actually help you reach your goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his thermos down, crossing his ankles getting comfortable. Hinata eyed his long legs through the grey slacks. They stretched across his thighs and seemed tight in the crotch. Hinata felt a light heat on his neck as he quickly caught himself staring too long. Luckily, Kageyama didn’t seem to notice as he continued with his lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When asking someone out you need to have four things in mind. One,” he held up a finger, “are they in your league? Again, I don't mean this weird pseudo-league that people talk about. I really mean, are they in your orbit? Are they enough in your daily schedule that it's not going to alter your schedule or their schedule to hang out seamlessly? If they’re not in your schedule, are you willing to change how you live your life? ‘Cause if not, see you later, this person isn't for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second thing—do you know them at all?” The room seemed to quiet down at this thought. Kageyama arched a brow like he didn’t expect this to be the step that surprised everyone the most. “It's not like you have to be best friends from childhood for 8 years before you ask someone out but, if you're just going on looks alone, you're shooting in the dark at the “good person or serial killer” dartboard. Have at least one conversation like a decent human being before deciding to pursue them. A ‘hi, hello, how's the weather?’ Do you read books for fun? Do you like any sports?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders and the shirt lifted enough to see the faintest line of dark hair right above his belt buckle. “Small talk is small talk for a reason. Do they grab your attention with their voice? Is the way that their eyes light up when they talk about something they enjoy enough to get your engine going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The third thing to understand is that you have to be confident going in. It’s completely okay to be nervous out of your mind on the inside, but when you walk up to them, you need to be confident and not stutter over your words--which is where the overall goal comes in. Don't say ‘Hey, whenever you're free,’ because you're not going to be free whenever they're free.” Kageyama clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. Goddammit, was he an athlete or could he just not afford loose-fitting clothes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you don't want to give them a dissertation, you’re just trying to grab some food. You want to make sure that you have at least three different dates with three different times available. Everyone likes to have options unless you're into the whole subservient role. Which cool, but maybe not before you get a date, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands, seeming to hype himself up. “Let's talk about the plan before we get to the fourth thing. What do you want to do? Where do you want to go? These are questions you need to have answered in your head. For example, I'm free on Wednesday night, Thursday afternoon, and Saturday morning. I know a few brunch places and I'm really digging this Mexican place down the street. What do you like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just told them my schedule and my flexibility in venue from a casual brunch to a nicer dinner. But most importantly, I've shown them that I'm willing to work around </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> schedule and that I'm serious about this. It's not a throwaway thing,” Kageyama held up four fingers wiggling them, “which goes directly into item four. You need to make sure your goal is attainable. If you're someone who falls in love after the first date, already hearing wedding bells, your goal should not be ‘friends-with-benefits’ because it's not going to work. On the flip side, if you're looking for someone to just pass the time with, a black-tie event probably is not the way to go. Then—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice from the back of the room interrupted him. Hinata recognizes it as one of his friends. Oikashi? Oiwaka? Hinata couldn’t keep them all straight. “Yeah, yeah you talk a good talk but how do we know your tips actually work? What's the point of listening to you, Tobio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more voices joined when Yachi, the girl who sat next to Hinata, jumped out of her seat. “You can't even get to class on time! I bet these don’t even work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama paused for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Alright, fine. You're right. Let's put it to work, shall we?” He swiftly grabbed his bag and thermos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And walked directly toward Hinata’s section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toward Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped a few stairs below Hinata's row, setting his thermos down in front of him. Hinata could vaguely smell honey mixing with the tea while the voice inside his head was praying to every God he had ever studied for this to not be a joke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hinata.” Kageyama smiled while Hinata hoped no one else could hear his frantically beating heart. “I'm free on Wednesday night, Thursday afternoon, and Saturday morning. I know a few brunch places around and I'm really digging this Mexican place down the street. Would you be interested in grabbing a meal with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stood still as Hinata searched his eyes for any hints of humor or signs of it being a cruel joke. The blue eyes that had haunted his dreams were bright and vibrant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After what threatened to be an inappropriately long pause, Hinata finally laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Sure, why not?” He leaned forward on his hand, mirth still bubbling on his lips. “Thursday afternoon matches my schedule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the class hooped and hollered at the interaction, Kageyama rolled his eyes playfully before walking back to his desk. Professor Soule picked that exact moment to give up on his computer and started his lecture. He gave no feedback to Kageyama regarding his speech, or about the interaction afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata couldn’t concentrate on anything during class, instead, he found himself replaying every moment with the blue-eyed demon named Kageyama. Maybe he had hallucinated it all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When class ended, Hinata began to gather his things when he saw Kageyama pass by him. When they locked eyes, Kageyama placed a teabag label on the desk, not breaking his stride or conversation. Hinata began to pout at the lack of interaction when he realized what was on the paper square. The name of the restaurant, Thursday’s date, and a time of 2 pm were scribbled. Hinata touched the square to his lips, giddy but nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely this wouldn’t go anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<h3>
  <span>$%^$^#^% </span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata could think of nothing except how soft Kageyama’s lips were as they crashed through his front door trying to undress without breaking their kiss. His mouth was warm and inviting, which some part of Hinata’s mind laughed about, since the fact was so in contrast to Kageyama’s seemingly cool personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch had gone amazingly well, with them having a lot in common. Their little table in the corner seemed to block out the rest of the world. Both recounted how different high school was from university even to almost failing classes. Kageyama got it together his second year while Hinata floundered. They laughed and joked about Kageyama’s “pretty friend squad” with Hinata finding himself smug over how well he pegged all of their personalities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, I would be more impressed if you put that effort into your studies,” Kageyama taunted, but Hinata just flipped him the bird while tasting his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point between their meal and dessert, their knees brushed each other under the table. Kageyama declined dessert, opting to drum his fingertips on Hinata’s knee as the latter dove into the flan. His fingers moved to draw patterns on his knee. Glancing up, Hinata saw that Kageyama had his chin in his hand looking across the restaurant. His face was hard to read but his shoulders were rigid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he watched as blue eyes lazily turned toward him, “we went from almost exchanging fists in class to a date. Based on your lecture, what's your goal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a move? Is this a sign? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata swallowed the bite he held in his mouth as he moved closer to the table, settling his leg between Kageyama’s. His fingers froze during the move but began again in their new position on his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata watched as the tips of Kageyama’s ears turned red when one digit dipped to the inner thigh. The hand went to pull away when Hinata caught it. He placed Kageyama’s hand back on his lap with a tap and continued with his flan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s broad shoulders relaxed and the fingers began again, no longer hesitating in their course of intricate designs. A nail or two would swipe against the fabric of his pants, sending a shot of electricity up Hinata’s thigh. They continued this silent exchange until Hinata scooped up his final bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? At first, to not be made a fool of in class. Thank you for that, by the way.” Kageyama smirked as Hinata pretended to wave to his adoring fans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now,” Kageyama leaned forward, pushing his hand to brush the sensitive junction of the thigh to the groin. Even through the jeans, Hinata shivered at the bold contact. “I want to see which God a Global Studies scholar cries out for as he’s getting fucked stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata choked on the bite as Kageyama’s smirk grew, “So are you free right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata gulped down his water, nodding. Kageyama dropped some money on the table, pulling him out of the booth and out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he was now pushing a half-naked Hinata onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both lost their jackets and shoes by the door. Shirts were thrown somewhere in the hall. Hinata only had one sock on as they both moved frantically to undo their jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you have?” Kageyama grunted, kicking off his jeans working down his underwear and socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an evening class at 6:30 back on campus. You?” Hinata lifted his hips to push off his pants when Kageyama knocked his hands away, falling between his knees. Hinata shuddered as the warm mouth connected on his hip bone. “Fu—uck, Kageyama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio. Lube. 7 across town. Have to leave by 6,” Kageyama was licking, slurping, sucking his way up and down Hinata’s torso. Hinata felt his head swimming just from the feeling alone but watching him was sending him into a frenzy. He couldn’t stop watching this beautiful man undress him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm went to the side table, hastily opening the drawer searching for the bottle. He found it but lost his grip as he felt a hot swipe across his slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama laughed briefly, repeating the action before grabbing the bottle from Hinata. “Or, we can both skip and spend the rest of the night in here.” His hand slowly pumped Hinata a few times before pulling all the way off. “Hinata? Can you skip?” His voice was begging as if Hinata would suddenly change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pushed the dark hair off Kageyama’s forehead, threading his fingers into the locks. Kageyama moaned at the action allowing his head to be pulled back. Hinata licked his lips at the sight of him; half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, cheeks tinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he so fucking attractive? “Let me have you for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Shouyou. And it depends on if round one sucks.”  The mere hint of Kageyama not fulfilling Hinata in every way electrified the air. “So, To-bi-o, let’s see if you can… oh, what were your words?” Hinata tapped his chin, releasing his grip on the hair. Kageyama’s eyes darkened to black but Hinata merely smiled. “Fuck me stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s mouth smashed against Hinata’s, forcing both of them back on the bed, pinning one of his arms between them. Their tongues rolled around one another but Hinata broke away as he felt a lubed hand pumping him again. He didn’t stop the moans and groans as Kageyama murmured into his neck as he scrambled for purchase with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to remember your name or mine. Which deity will you call me, Shouyou?” He felt a smirk as the hand around his cock increased its pace. Hinata pushed against Kageyama, trying to free his arm. He wanted to touch him everywhere, to make him feel good. “Hmm? Shouyou? Let me hear you, Sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck, you’re teasing me,” Hinata whined, bucking his hips. “Ishtar, Rati, Tu Shen… whoever you want. Just let me touch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lewd squelching sounds increased as Hinata finally pried his arm out free. He was so close already— it wasn’t fair. He reached down to feel Kageyama, only to have his hand again, slapped away. He settled on roaming the divots of his hips, around the smaller waist, trying to lose himself in the feeling of his oncoming orgasm, but not enough to waste his chance at memorizing the body that had been haunting his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata kept one hand gripping Kageyama’s ass, keeping him close as the other drug nails up his spine. Hinata wanted to leave marks. He wanted Tobio Kageyama to think of him anytime he took his shirt off, got into a shower, and laid across his sheets. Kageyama shivered, grinding against Hinata’s thighs before suddenly biting the ginger’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it took for Hinata to crest, shooting ribbons between their stomachs. Kageyama hummed contently, pumping slowly, refusing to release from his spot on the now bruising neck. He licked, sucked, and bit some more until he finally pulled away, pleased at the marks that were beginning to darken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, let’s make a new god. Call me Tobio, God of Shouyou.” He rubbed Hinata’s cheek as he came down from his high. “Looks like we’re off to a great start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuddup,” Hinata squeaked. “That wasn’t even fair, Tobio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama clicked his tongue, standing and rolling Hinata onto his stomach. Hinata whined at the feeling of cum on his bedspread but it quickly changed into a moan when Kageyama spread his cheeks. He blew on the pulsing hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was a fair god. I’m completely selfish. Only looking to devour.” A slow sudden lick pulled a guttural moan from both men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just lay there and sing my praises, Sunshine. I’ll make it worth my selfishness.” Kageyama didn’t wait for a response, his tongue swirling around the circle before dipping inside. He ate like a hungry man, the sounds from Hinata fueling him. Fingers were slowly added but when one curled looking for Nirvana, Hinata clenched, red alerts going off in his brain. Kageyama froze immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me cum again,” Hinata whined. “Just stretch me, Tobio.” Kageyama peppered kisses on the swell of his ass and did as he was told. Three digits scissoring, kisses along his spine, and the wandering hand touching as much skin as possible, Hinata sighed trying to soothe his impending finish. The ripping of foil broke his haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Shouyou,” Kageyama’s voice was deep as he aligned himself, finishing off the bottle of lube with a final squirt between Hinata’s cheeks. “My name’s Tobio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed in, and Hinata buried his face into the pillows. Inch by inch, Kageyama’s cock filled him completely. Hands gripped his hips to stop him from moving as Kageyama became fully seated inside. Hinata shook his ass in an attempt to get friction, but the fingertips dug into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop before you end it, dumbass,” Kageyama panted, slowly grinding. “You feel amazing, Shouyou. So good. So hot.” He pulled out and repeated the action several times— each time grinding harder and deeper like he was trying to rearrange Hinata’s insides. Finally, he began a rhythm that had Hinata cooing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, Tobio! Please, ah. Good! Too good!” The babbling only increased as the snapping of hips picked up the pace. Kageyama didn’t break his stride as he planted a foot flat beside Hinata’s knee to angle himself deeper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder, faster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata tried to pull himself up on the headboard of the bed but ended up falling back down as Kageyama mercilessly continued his thrusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” he grunted. “Are you close?” Hinata could only nod and moan as tears fell from his eyes. Kageyama gripped his shoulders, the movement of his hips gaining speed and becoming erratic for another minute as he finished. “Fu-uck Shouyou. Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata came a second time with a cry, drool pooling around him, hips bucking, and sweat dripping off him. Kageyama slumped against his back, languidly kissing his shoulders as Hinata’s brain slowly came back online. His lower half slowly slid down onto the bed, happily humming as the weight of Kageyama settled nicely on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really never stop smiling do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata cracked open an eye. Kageyama looked like a God with wild hair, a light sheen of sweat across his body, a healthy pink flushed face, and crystal clear eyes. His god. Hinata shivered as those crystal eyes dragged down his body as if he had never seen him before. Even though Hinata was pretty sure three of his vertebrae were out of alignment now. And they were still connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless a know-it-all picks a fight with me in class.” Hinata mumbled through labored breaths. Kageyama laughed as he pulled out. “Bathroom’s through that door. When I can feel my legs, I’ll switch the sheets, but the towels are underneath the sink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been a while huh?” Kageyama tied and tossed the condom into the trash. He stretched his full length while Hinata propped up on his elbow, admiring the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Kageyama leaned over Hinata, cupping his cheek for a moment before tapping it. “I’m going to jump in the shower if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and don’t forget to cancel your shit,” he turned toward the bath. “We’re grabbing food and more lube. I need some more offerings from my new disciple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s entire body lit bright red as Kageyama’s laugh bounced off the tiles. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h3>
  <span>$%^$^#^% <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</h3><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to take the next step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really want to split it into two chapters but I really wanted to showcase the art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was takeout Chinese and watching a volleyball game in the living room. They had both played back in high school for a tad bit and the conversation came easily. Almost as easily as Hinata had in the kitchen while they were cleaning up, or again on the couch after the game had finished. Kageyama was the most selfish lover Hinata had ever had— refusing the slightest of touches until he was coming undone with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. </p><p>“Tobio, please!” Hinata cried, struggling to free his wrists from the tight grip that held them above his head. Kageyama tightened his hold on Hinata, each snap of his hips pushing them deeper into the couch.  </p><p>“Tsk, tsk Shouyou, finish your request,” he chuckled darkly and Hinata moaned in tandem. Kageyama refused to slow down as he leaned down to attack the swollen nipples. </p><p>“God, your body reacts so naturally. I hardly have to do anything,” he blew on the wet mark he left. Hinata arched his back, the retort of ‘<em> it’s been a while, jackass’ </em>dying on his tongue as he quit struggling. </p><p>“Tobio, please, I <em> need </em> to touch you,” Hinata’s voice was breathy and weak, but it must have been enough. Kageyama froze for a moment before slowly releasing him. </p><p>Now that he was free, Hinata wasted no time pulling Kageyama’s face to his, crashing them together, not caring if their teeth clashed. His hands roamed the body that was responsible for so much pleasure, gripping, kneading, spreading, and marking. Neither one lasted much longer once his fingers were able to touch everywhere he pleased. </p><p>As they laid on the couch, catching their breaths, Hinata chuckled. “I think you’re the sensitive one Tobio. You never seem to last long after you free my hands.” </p><p>Kageyama didn’t respond… at least not vocally. But the venomous glare and the harsh shove pushing Hinata onto the floor was answer enough. They bickered for an hour after that before falling onto Hinata’s bed. Tomorrow was Hinata’s full virtual day so he didn’t have anywhere to be while Kageyama had one class he was the teacher’s aide in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they were awoken by someone’s phone vibrating constantly. Neither moved as the buzzing became incessant. </p><p>“Oi, get your phone,” Hinata’s sleepy reply came from somewhere deep under the covers. Kageyama sent a sharp knee to his lower back reaching behind him to grab the intrusive device. </p><p>“It’s your phone, dumbass. Mine is in the living room charging.” He tossed the phone toward Hinata, who pulled it under like some sort of monster pulling a meal into their cave. Ugh, he had the tapping sounds turned on. How did Kageyama always end up with the kind of person who had their tapping sounds turned on? </p><p>“Hah? Why is my… phone…?”  Kageyama leaned in close enough trying to catch Hinata’s mumbling. A loud cry startled him as he was knocked off the bed by Hinata suddenly running like the apartment was on fire. “Oh my god, I have an oral exam today! Like in an hour! Crap!” </p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes, but rubbed his cheek against the pillow. He didn’t have anything for another 3 hours so he was planning on sleeping his way through the day. He could feel sleep creeping back into his system when he was suddenly assaulted with something.</p><p>“What!” He sat up, realizing he had been hit with his own clothes. <em> Thud. </em>And his backpack. “What the fuck is this? I thought your day was virtual?”</p><p>Hinata was already running back out of the room. “They are coming here! It’s a scholarship check. I’m in scholarship housing so it’s an exam and house check all in one!” </p><p>“And you forgot about it?! How stupid are you?” Kageyama bit back. He groaned getting dressed, feeling sore in ways he hadn’t in a while. He had been hoping for another round <em> at least </em>before saying their awkward goodbyes. Kageyama looked out of the doorway as Hinata continued to run around the apartment. It wasn’t a lie that this short ginger irritated the fuck out of him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the best lay Kageyama had since college started. Even Oikawa wasn’t near as naturally receptive to Kageyama as Hinata was. </p><p>
  <em> As Shouyou is.  </em>
</p><p>Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek trying to stop the errant thoughts of all the positions they haven’t done, all the things he hasn’t tried with him. But this would probably be the only time. He strolled into the living room avoiding the frantic man. He picked up his phone, tapping it until he found Hinata's contact information. Or maybe this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. He plugged in his current location since he knew he had a shitty memory. </p><p>Just in case. </p><p>“Oi, dumbass, do you have any coffee?” </p><p>“What? No, no I don’t drink coffee. Damn, where is my tie?”  </p><p>Kageyama sighed. Well, he could grab some before he went home. He made it all the way to the front door before Hinata called out to him. Wait, did Hinata think they were a thing now? Surely not. It was a casual date. With amazing sex. But they hadn’t necessarily talked about it <em> not </em>being a casual thing. Kageyama turned around, unsure how this was going to end. </p><p>Either Hinata was going to ask to see him later, to which Kageyama would be suave and say, “Oh? Miss my godliness already?” or something like that. Or Hinata was going to say thank you, to which Kageyama would scoff and say, “You’re such a dumbass. See ya around,” or something like that. </p><p>“You almost forgot your book, idiot. See ya later.” And with that, Kageyama was pushed across the threshold and the door shut. Kageyama stared at the hideous puce color of the door before spinning on his heel. Dumbass shrimp. Whatever, he didn’t want to talk about anything anyways. He pulled his phone out, sending a text to the group chat. Maybe someone would be up for a run. </p><p> </p><h3>$%^$^#^% </h3><p> </p><p>Kageyama went through the rest of his day waiting for a text or <em> something </em> from Hinata. Not that he needed it but it just seemed like a thing the spitfire dumbass would do. By Sunday evening, with no word, he had effectively forgotten all about his disciple. The College of Health Sciences ran a week-long conference across campus to advertise the tutoring and training services of the college. Dean Soule had excused the graduate students from all classes as she ran them ragged with her demands but it was very worth it.</p><p>By the end of the week, Kageyama had several new clients in all of his listings, signing one more than Oikawa himself, and felt himself relax back into his routine. It wasn’t until the next Tuesday that Hinata was brought back to the center of his mind. </p><p>“Ah, so kind of my wife to return my last row students to me,” Professor Soule jested as Kageyama and his group entered the lecture hall. “How else would I know the precise time to start my lecture?” But when Kageyama went to respond, his eyes locked on to the man he had all forgotten about, memories swarming him. Hinata seemed to feel eyes on him and looked up, a smile frozen on his face, before his face lit aflame.</p><p>Kageyama smirked into his thermos. Seems like he wasn’t the only one who had pushed their time together to the back of their minds. Before Kageyama could make a step toward Hinata, he felt himself being herded up the stairs. Akaashi led the pack, as Oikawa and Kageyama elbowed one another toward their seats with Sugawara acting as the buffer. </p><p>“Professor, you wound us,” Sugawara chuckled as everyone settled. The lecture began with another soul having to discuss random bits of information that no one cared about. His crew had already pulled out their devices to waste the 15 minutes with Kageyama’s thumb hovering over the text icon next to Hinata’s name. </p><p>“That good huh?” </p><p>Kageyama sputtered, dropping his phone as Oikawa waved his apologies as everyone turned to look at the commotion. Hinata furrowed his brow toward Kageyama but turned around when Oikawa waved his few fingers toward him in particular.</p><p>“Guess he only has eyes for you, Little Tobio,” Oikawa slouched in his chair, pouting, as Sugawara and Akaashi chuckled to themselves. “So what’s the deal with shrimp?”</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, ignoring the shared look between Suga and Oikawa. Akaashi continued to take notes on the student lecture happening. “Dunno. We haven’t talked since last Thursday.” </p><p>“Hmmm? And this upsets you?” Oikawa leaned in to blow a quick breath of air in Kageyama’s ear. Below, Hinata seemed to slump in his chair. Kageyama pushed Oikawa off, into Suga, knocking Askaahi. </p><p>“Upset isn’t the right word.” Tobio chewed his lip trying to define what he was feeling, but of course, Oikawa and Sugawara took it the wrong way. </p><p>“Ew Tobio, keep your nasty thoughts to yourself. I’m trying to learn about…” Sugawara glances at Akaashi’s notes, “the effects of cow gas in the environment… why are we listening to this?” </p><p>Kageyama’s phone buzzed in his hand. Message from Hinata Shouyou. He glanced at his friends who were busy discussing bovine flatulence before opening the text.</p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:11 am)  </b> <em> Heard the conference went well </em>🙈</p><p>Kageyama raised a brow toward the back of Hinata’s head before shooting off a reply. He smirked when Hinata opened it, squawking and having to apologize for interrupting. </p><p> </p><p><b>TK (11:11 am) </b> <em> Small talk doesn’t suit my disciple. Just come out and ask. </em></p><p><b>SH (11:12 am)</b> <em>Hmph. </em>😡<em>  I was *trying* to apologize for not reaching out sooner. But nvm.</em> 😑</p><p><b>TK (11:12 am)</b> <em>Don’t tell me you failed and got kicked out of housing. Fucking dumbass</em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama leaned his chin onto his hand, smiling silently, watching Hinata scrunch his shoulders while texting back with so much force, the cute blonde beside him leaned away. His phone buzzed again, but he waited until Hinata chanced a look back to see if he was paying attention before checking the message.</p><p><b>SH (11:13 am)</b> <em>I passed with flying colors tyvm. Even mentioned my *glowing skin* </em>💁‍♂️</p><p><b>SH (11:13 am)</b> <em>Maybe you’re my good luck charm </em>😏😏</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama snorted, waving off his friends who finally noticed he wasn’t joining in their circus. </p><p> </p><p><b>TK (11:15 am)</b> <em>That’s stupid. </em></p><p><b>TK (11:15 am)</b> <em>Maybe I just scrambled your brain enough for you to finally be intelligent</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, Mr. Kageyama,” Kageyama jolted when the Professor called him. “We hounded Mr. Hinata regarding your date and it’s only fair to ask you. How did it go?”</p><p>Kageyama glanced over at Hinata with narrowed eyes. If he said something opposite of Hinata, whether, on the good side or bad side of the date scale, they would never hear the end of the situation. And he was absolutely sure his friends would include the Dean on it. He’d keep it vague, no details to rat him out, as his phone buzzed again. </p><p>“It went well. Thank you for asking,” and smiled. He was pretty sure Akaashi whispered “scary” beside him with Oikawa making gagging noises but the Professor merely nodded and began his lecture. Kageyama opened a new document to begin taking notes, forcing himself not to look at Hinata to gauge his response. </p><p>What had he said when asked by the professor? Was he as vague as Kageyama? Did he provide details? Another buzz reminded him of unread messages.</p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:15 am) </b> <em> Wow even after all that you’re still a dick </em>🕵</p><p><b>SH (11:16 am) </b>   <em> I said the date went well </em> 🥳️ <em> Very pleasant. Great company. Feel free to hype me up </em>😘</p><p><b>SH (11:17 am) </b>   <em> Your smile is scary </em>😱</p><p><b>TK (11:20 am) </b> <em> Whatever dumbass.  </em></p><p>The texting stopped as the lecture moved into full swing with Hinata flying out of the door at the end. Suga had bumped Kageyama’s shoulder to get a reaction but Kageyama kept a blank face, moving on to their next classes. But as the day continued, Kageyama found himself thinking more and more of those brown eyes full of tears, cheeks red with heat, the sounds that fell from soft lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good luck, huh?  </em>
</p><p> </p><h3>$%^$^#^% </h3><p> </p><p>Kageyama kicked Hinata across the shin as he passed him two days later. Hinata yelped but Kageyama didn’t react, moving quickly up the stairs and settled before the rest of his friends finished cutting up with the professor. He felt Hinata’s eyes on him and smiled inwardly when he felt his phone buzz. </p><p> </p><p><b>SH (10:55 am) </b>   <em> You could just text first. My poor shin </em>😭😭😭</p><p><b>TK (10:55 am) </b> <em> Whatever idiot. Today at 3? I wanna test something </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his knee bounce as he waited for Hinata to check his phone. He glared when Hinata just continued to talk to everyone around him instead, like some ball of sunshine. He felt himself twitch at the memory of the last time he called Hinata, Sunshine. <em> Dammit dumbass, text back. </em></p><p>“You okay, Tobio?” Sugawara asked. The ever-observant mom of the group.  </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tense,” Kageyama muttered. Why have a fucking phone if you aren’t going to use it? Maybe he had an eraser or something he could throw and hit his stupid head.</p><p>“Sounds like you need to ask Shrimp down there for a quickie,” Oikawa pouted toward his own phone. “Ugh, Iwa is being so mean today. I didn’t even do anything wrong!”</p><p>Sugawara looked incredulous as Kageyama leaned forward, seeing Hinata <em> finally </em> pick up his phone.  “Tooru, you literally snoozed his alarm to suck his d—”</p><p>“Gross Koushi. You shouldn’t use foul language in the presence of Little Tobio.” </p><p> </p><p><b>SH (10:59 am) </b> 🤔</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck did that mean?</p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:00 am) </b>   <em> that should be okay….. You good? </em>😶</p><p> </p><p><b>TK (11:00 am) </b> <em> fine. Just need an offering~ </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama fired back his response a little too quickly, but he didn’t care. Hopefully, Hinata would pick up the hint, respond with a yes, and his leg could stop bouncing. Once he realized it was going to be a minute or two before he received a response, Kageyama’s brain finally caught what Oikawa had said. </p><p>“Seriously Oikawa? You didn’t seem to think I was so innocent when we fuc—”</p><p>“Oh my god! Stop! Poor Keiji will <em> never </em> want to hang out with us anymore!” Oikawa whined, fluttering his eyelashes toward Akaashi. Sugawara and Kageyama groaned. Akaashi would either go along with Oikawa just to make him stop being dramatic all over his notes or tell the truth with little pizazz, which of course would also set Oikawa off. Kageyama glanced at his phone and tried not to pout at the lack of a new notification.</p><p>Akaashi popped his shoulder, “I would have stopped long ago if hearing about your sexcapades bothered me.” Oikawa choked on his spit as Akaashi began typing again. “I like Iwaizumi though. He always apologizes for disturbing me... Well for causing <em> you </em> to disturb me.”  </p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes leaving Sugawara to console Oikawa as his phone finally pinged. But the message didn’t elicit the response he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:07 am) </b> <em> You never asked me if I was into dirty talk </em>🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p><b>TK (11:08 am) </b>   <em> ...shit </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama mentally slapped his forehead. How could he be so stupid? He had just assumed Hinata was into the words based on his reaction at the restaurant. Kageyama wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to figure out how to save this. He didn’t think that saying, “my bad. Can I stick my dick in you today anyways” would make the shorter man comfortable. He kept typing a few words and erasing when a few messages came in back to back. </p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:10 am) </b>   <em> Don’t worry </em> 😪😪 <em> It plays into your asshole personality  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt himself lock his jaw. This little punk...</p><p> </p><p><b>SH (11:10 am) </b>   <em> It’s hot </em> 🥵 <em> Like all I think about </em>😈</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the switch went from anger back to horny.</p><p><b>SH (11:10 am) </b> <em> 3pm. Remember the location? </em>😋</p><p><b>TK (11:10 am) </b> <em> yep. </em></p><p><b>SH (11:20 am)</b>🙏</p><p> </p><p>At 3 pm on the dot, Kageyama barely landed three knocks on that ugly puce door before it swung open. He was pulled by his shirt through the threshold. Hinata’s lips were deliciously hungry and Kageyama felt his entire body relax. So he wasn’t the only one who needed this. Whatever <em> this </em> was. </p><p>Kageyama dropped his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes, as Hinata began crawling up his body. His strong legs wrapped around Kageyama’s waist and pulsed when his tongue slipped inside. Kageyama moaned as his tongue reacquainted itself with Hinata’s. Hinata pulled back first, but threaded his hands into Kageyama’s hair, pulling him forward.</p><p>“For someone who was texting back very slowly,” he spoke into Hinata’s neck, “you sure are quick to jump me.” He licked along Hinata’s jawline. Hinata didn’t respond with words but with his body, shivering, words weren’t really necessary. Kageyama pulled on Hinata’s collar with his teeth as he groped the plush ass. </p><p>“God damn, all I’ve thought about is this filthy ass.” Hinata ground against Kageyama, both moaning at the feeling. At the anticipation.</p><p>“You too, Sunshine? Been thinking of me?” Another circle of the hips. “I won’t make that mistake again, tell me. What do you want?” </p><p>“Yes,” Hinata hissed after another particularly hard rotation. “Keep talking, please. Oh my god.” He seemed to choke on his words. </p><p>“Shit, your ass is amazing,” Kageyama palmed. “The only thing that got me through my damn classes.” </p><p>Hinata suddenly detangled himself, flipping them around. Kageyama shivered as the cool air brushed against the suddenly naked dip of his hips. “Just wait until you feel my mouth.” </p><p>“Wait Shou— oh fuck, do that again,” Kageyama’s complaint died as a lick to his cockhead had his mind swimming. </p><p>Hinata slowly lapped at the tip, making sure to catch the ridge. His lips parted and Kageyama held his breath as he felt the heat rush out. “Don't worry Tobio,” Hinata whispered, ghosting his lips across the head. “This prayer won’t take long.” </p><p>Kageyama would have been embarrassed by the noises Hinata’s tongue was pulling out of him, but he lost all functions when his mouth finally covered him completely. Hinata twisted his head left and right as he bobbed slowly, adding suction when he was pulling off. All while his tongue was zigzagging the length of Kageyama’s shaft. Hinata shifted further underneath him when Kageyama dropped his head against the wall. </p><p>Hinata mumbled something Kageyama couldn’t understand. Kageyama threaded his hands into the orange locks, massaging his scalp. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full. Some people find it disrespectful.” He peered down, moaning at the lewd expression. Hinata’s eyes were blown wide, a flush ran over his cheeks and down his neck. A few tears ran down his face, mixing with the saliva falling from the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know which way I like you more, dick in the ass or dick in the mouth,” he pat Hinata’s cheek. Brown eyes narrowed and all movement stilled. “Ah, don’t be like that. You look good stuffed either direction,” Kageyama teased. Hinata mumbled something, probably sassy, before pushing his nose all the way to black hair. Kageyama gasped as he felt Hinata’s throat swallow around his head. </p><p>“Waitwaitwaitwait…” Kageyama pulled his hips back to dislodge himself. Hinata was thankfully released with a pop. “Fuck. I should’ve known you know how to work a dick. But I wasn’t kidding,” he made his voice drop low enough that he felt his chest rumble. Hinata’s eyes dropped further, cheeks flushed from his hard work. “I’ve been dreaming of your filthy ass all week.” </p><p>As he continued to talk, Kageyama pushed Hinata back onto the floor of the hallway, crawling up his body. “The way you mold around me. So tight. So hot. It’s like you just pull me in and refuse to let me go.” He skimmed his nose up the bare throat, dragging his lower lip. He wanted to tease Hinata more but their lips locked, and Kageyama forgot all about that idea. </p><p>This kiss was slower but more intense than anything they had shared. There was just something about Hinata that made Kageyama want to bask in him. With every swipe of his tongue, the softness of his lips, the melody of the moans, Kageyama accepted the fact that he could be satisfied with just making out with Hinata. But a sudden throb to his dick had him pulling back reaching for his bag for his supplies. </p><p>“Can you stretch yourself? I’ll make it up to you next time.” He glanced at the clock </p><p>“I’m already stretched,” Hinata replied, aligning Kageyama up to his hole. </p><p>“Your body really is perfect isn’t it?” Kageyama groaned slowly pushing forward. “It gets better and better.” </p><p>“You’re so talkative,” Hinata whined. “Just fuck me already.” </p><p>Kageyama didn’t wait to be fully sheathed inside before pulling out, slamming back in. God damn, from the heat alone, Kageyama could have finished right then. He licked his palm to stroke Hinata, who was scrambling for purchase against the floor, babbling. “Who is the talkative one now?” </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck! Tobio! Ung, please keep going.” As his eyes fluttered closed, Hinata arched off the floor changing the angle. Kageyama fell forward, balls slapping harshly against Hinata. </p><p>“Shit shit,” he wasn’t going to last, but Hinata wasn’t close. Hinata’s hand-pulled on the nape of his neck, pushing Kageyama into the junction of his shoulder. </p><p>“Bite. Hard.” were the instructions given. Kageyama bit like he was told and the cry from Hinata was enough to send him tumbling over. He was definitely adding biting to the list of what Hinata loved. He licked over the darkening spot as Hinata’s fingers massaged where they tried to rip his hair out. </p><p>"Tobio, you're heavy," Hinata grunted after they caught their breaths. </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Kageyama pulled up and out, making quick work of the condom. “What time is it?” </p><p>Hinata craned his head back, trying to decipher the time from the clock. “It’s either 3:22 or 9:53. Ya got somewhere to be?” </p><p>Kageyama twisted his lips getting redressed. “Yeah sorry. I… uh.” The awkward tension crept in closer. Fuck, maybe he should have mentioned that before? It didn’t want to be a dick and just leave but it’s not like they had an arrangement. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe they should have an arrangement.  </em>
</p><p>Hinata tilted his head, waiting patiently for an answer. Kageyama grabbed a hand towel from his bag to at least help clean Hinata off. </p><p>“I...uh... have a test and you mentioned good luck so…” he mumbled out. He sounded so fucking <em> lame. </em>His cheeks heated as Hinata just smiled softly before stretching into a sly one. </p><p>“What happened to it being stupid, huh?” The humor in his voice soothed the anxiety Kageyama felt, but the cheekiness irritated him. “And here I thought you knew everything, Bakageyama.” </p><p>Kageyama harshly pinched Hinata’s thighs before standing up. “Shut up, dumbass. But yeah I gotta go. Sorry.” </p><p>“Good luck! Let me know how it went.” </p><p> </p><h3>$%^$^#^%</h3><p> </p><p><b>SH (5:55 pm) </b>???????</p><p><b>TK (6:30 pm) </b> <em> Guess you weren’t as full of shit as I thought.  </em></p><p><b>SH (6:31 pm) </b>   <em> I’m assuming you passed whatever? </em>🕵</p><p><b>TK (6:45 pm) </b> <em> Sent link  </em></p><p>
  <b>SH (6:50 pm) 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩</b>
</p><p><b>SH (6:52 pm) </b>   <em> WOW!  </em></p><p><b>SH (6:52 pm) </b> <em> Head of the research group! Dayummmm </em></p><p><b>SH (6:53 pm) </b>   <em> Can I get your autograph? </em>😘😘😘</p><p><b>TK (6:54 pm) </b> <em> I’m sure I left a bite mark somewhere on you today. Just use that.  </em></p><p><b>SH (7:00 pm) </b>   <em> ASKFG </em></p><p><b>SH (7:01 pm) </b> <em> But what happens when it fades? </em>😅</p><p><b>TK (7:03 pm) </b> <em> Good thing we have a test next week then </em></p><p><b>SH (7:04 pm) </b>   <em> amen </em>🙏</p><p> </p><h3>$%^$^#^% </h3><p> </p><p>And they continued seeing each other, fucking each other, whenever they had a test, exam, or project. Or were just pent up. Or just craved each other’s company on the lonely nights and days off. </p><p>Which wasn’t a problem until Oikawa decided to whine about it. </p><p>“Little Tobio never wants to hang out with us anymore!” </p><p>“You only want him to hangout because Iwaizumi has a huge internship event this week and I refuse to let you steal another movie night from me,” Sugawara mumbled nursing his cup. Exams were next week and they were all overworked, underpaid, and a little cranky although they all showed it differently. Akaashi color-coordinated everything with brighter colors, Sugawara became addicted to caffeine, Kageyama needed harder workouts, and Oikawa needed attention. </p><p>“Well yes, that may be but that still doesn’t change the fact that Tobio here isn’t in class, or working with the research team, he is nowhere to be seen!” The group paused as they entered the lecture hall before class had started.</p><p>“That shrimp must really be the best lay of your life,” Kageyama looked away, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea that Hinata was <em> just a lay </em>. And then perplexed over why that made him uncomfortable. Oikawa took his silence as a confirmation, which prompted him to add, “Well besides me of course.” </p><p>“Tooru, do you need help getting Iwaizumi’s attention? That sexy milkman costume I showed you last week is on sale. I’m sure we could—”</p><p>Kageyama tuned out their squawking to have a mini-meditation session over his sudden apprehension. Have things really changed? When had they changed? Why had they changed? </p><p>And suddenly Kageyama was transported to a month ago when he had stayed the night at Hinata’s.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he had spent the night but something tickled his memory about it. He remembered waking up to dancing fingers across his bare chest and slow kisses on his collarbone. Hinata often woke before him, opting to do his morning meditation with the sun, but that day it seemed like he had another idea for his morning routine. </p><p>“What happened to spending time with the sun, Sunshine?” Kageyama winced at how rough his throat felt. The previous night was time well spent if he still felt it the next morning. </p><p>“Thought you’d like an offering this morning,” Hinata winked as he wedged himself between Kageyama’s thighs. They both forgot to redress after the last round last night. “It’s been a while since it was all about you.” </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Kageyama sat up on his elbows. “I told you I’m fine if you don’t…” To be honest, it was still awkward whenever it was just about him. He liked to tease about how reactive Hinata was to him but that was to avoid how fucking insane his body reacted to Hinata. It didn’t matter when or where or how Hinata touched him, it was overwhelming. </p><p>“I think you just get nervous… so let’s distract you!” Hinata kneaded Kageyama’s thighs. “So you got any kinks?” </p><p>Kageyama groaned, falling back against his pillow. “Shouldn’t we have talked about this months ago?” He threw an arm over his eyes, fighting a shiver as he felt Hinata’s thumb swipe the junction of his hips. “Does talking count?” </p><p>“With your filthy mouth? Yes. So lewd all the time.” Hinata teased. Kageyama wiggled nervously when he heard the bottle open. “But like anything else? Anything you wanna do or makes you just go crazy?” </p><p>“If you’re talking about the weird leather and chains, you might as well end it now.” He didn’t stop the shiver this time as his cheeks were separated and the warmed lubed fingers played with his hole. </p><p>“Kinks aren’t this weird subject, Tobio. Everyone’s got at least a few.” Hinata licked the dip in his hips as a finger pushed in. “Besides you have a major one I don’t think you realize.” </p><p>“Oh-ohhhh?” Kageyama moaned out. Hinata hummed against his hip, slowly moving his finger. </p><p>“You really are beautiful, ya know.” Kageyama moaned at his words. A second finger slipped in easier than it had when they tried this the first time. He felt himself clench up, preparing for a ribbon of pain, when the other hand slid up his side. “Your body looks like it was chiseled from marble. You could make blind men see.” </p><p>Kageyama peered down at Hinata, whose eyes were full of mirth. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you have a praise kink, and I’m trying to exploit it.” </p><p>“What is tha-aaat <em> fucking hell.” </em>Hinata found the perfect spot inside and rubbed it slowly. </p><p>“It means you want me to tell you about why you’re amazing,” he began pumping a little harder and Kageyama bit his lip, “distracting,” Kageyama grabbed the sheets beside him as his mouth fell open, “beautiful,” he tried to close his legs, but Hinata pushed them open moaning against his thigh, “perfect.” </p><p>Warning bells began going off. It was too much too soon. Between his words and his motions, Hinata was threatening to flood his system. “Stop, Sunshine. I can’t…” Kageyama whined low and drew out, leaning up. </p><p>Hinata froze but did not withdraw. “Baby, let me try. It’s gonna feel so good. If you don’t like it, I won’t do it again. I just…. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.” He kissed the top of Kageyama’s thigh. “Please, Tobio? Let me worship you.” </p><p>A slam of a briefcase on the lecture desk stops the memory in its tracks, not that it had been much longer before the finale. Hinata had turned him into jello, with three fingers and his words. Ever since then, they had switched positions frequently and explored even more kinks. </p><p>“And here you have made it to the end of the very, very, <em> very </em> tip of the iceberg of sociology,” Professor Soule began the final lecture. “I'll remind you that your exam is next Tuesday in this very room. You have your study guides, previous exams, and one more weekend to pray to whatever gods you’d like.”</p><p>“I won’t hold you long, this is merely tradition at this point. Please grab a popsicle stick and a marker from the baskets going around the room. Pick four subjects that will be added to my subject bucket until I retire.” Professor Soule chuckled to himself. “Oh except Hinata Shouyou. You have the honor as the first speaker of the class to be the last speaker. Up up! No questions, as long as you’d like. Your topic is How to take the next step.” </p><p>Kageyama watched as Hinata finished scribbling in his food journal, since he cheated last week and Kageyama refused to continue working with him if he was going to cheat, before moving toward the podium.</p><p>“Any next step?” </p><p>“How to take the next step is your subject. That’s all you get.” The professor settled down in one of the chairs on the front row, pulling out his phone. </p><p>“Hmm?” Hinata grabbed his chin, the brow crinkling as he thought. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he popped his marker open. He had decided on day one he was listing food groups because why not. It was several minutes of markers scribbling across wooden popsicle sticks before brown eyes popped open. </p><p>“How to take the next step,” Hinata turned on his charismatic voice. It was honeyed and hypnotic, and on purpose; Hinata told Kageyama once that he had watched many hours of motivational speakers and learned their speech, delivery, and body patterns. “Has to start with what your goals are. They can be ambiguous like “be happy” which is good because that’s always changing. Or something tangible like having a job in my field.” </p><p>Then you have to have an accountability part, which is where I know most people fail because they only try one or two ways to track your goals,” he scanned the room, and although it was hard to tell, Kageyama thought Hinata smiled when they locked eyes. “What are some ways you have been told to track goals?” </p><p>Various classmates called out; sticky-notes, journaling, calendar, check-list, meditation, therapy. Hinata nodded at all of them, but he cocked his head as the voices stopped. “See, those are really great ways but no one mentioned friends. A working group. Another human being or pet. It’s proven that having a pet helps people with depression, anxiety, and other medical illnesses combat them because you have something else holding you accountable. So if you’ve always struggled with the internal accountability that comes with the options mentioned by our peers, I would suggest finding a group.”</p><p>“If your goal is fitness, join a group. The coach, who wants your money, will call you asking where you are. If you need help in school, find a tutor. There are many different groups you can find with different personalities to balance it all out. Because,” Hinata ran his hand through his hair, causing Kageyama to clench his hand. Did everything Hinata did turn him on? “Come on, not all of you are good at everything all the time. You have the organizers,” he pointed to Yachi, the girl who had sat beside him all semester, “the motivator,” pointed to himself, “the oh honeys,” pointed to the empty chair of a guy who shows up once a month, “and maybe a know-it-all or two.” He waved his fingers up toward Kageyama and his friends. </p><p>Oikawa flipped his nose up with a hmph, Akaashi blinked blankly, Sugawara slumped in his chair blushing, and Kageyama leaned forward raising his brow. “Know-it-alls still know when you’re cheating in your food journal, dumbass,” he called out. </p><p>“Please hold all comments until the end of the presentation, sir,” Hinata waved him off. “Like I was saying, the group dynamic evens out as people adjust their goals to better fit their desire, needs, and wants. This group could also be your built-in friend group; they don’t have to be strangers. Once you have that group, you will probably start connecting with one more than the others.” </p><p>“You may not see eye to eye and that bugs you until you realize you’re becoming a better person,” Kageyama leaned forward on his elbows. Hinata’s voice was changing into something less motivational and more… Kageyama clicked his tongue as the word escaped him. “Whether intentionally or out of spite, you see yourself changing.”</p><p>“It takes an average of 66 days to form a new habit. That’s right around 9 weeks. But most of the time you don’t realize you’ve created a new habit until week 12 or 13 when something tickles your brain like a breath of nostalgia.” Hinata scratches the back of his neck, as Kageyama struggled with the word. It was a tone he noticed Hinata using frequently but damn, how would you describe it? </p><p>“Like when did I start running for <em> fun?” </em>Hinata made a face that some girls giggled at. Kageyama felt that tickle of nostalgia Hinata mentioned and a prickle of heat on his cheeks as he automatically knew the answer. He started running with Kageyama back in September. “When did I start drinking coffee?” After Kageyama left some during midterms, Hinata wanted to try it so ‘it wouldn’t go to waste'.</p><p>“When did I start meal prepping?” It was like puzzle pieces began falling into place. Meal prepping had started at Halloween, to help with the running. Hinata’s voice was drifting as he seemed to be transported to the same place Kageyama was. </p><p>“When did I start buying ingredients to make flan?” November. “Hell, when did I even learn how to make flan?” November, but three dozen broken eggs later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, I love him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“When did mornings waking up with someone else start feeling right?” </p><p>The memory about lazy morning cuddles came rushing back. </p><p>
  <em> And I think he loves me back.  </em>
</p><p>Nobody spoke as Hinata continued to be in a faraway place. Someone coughed causing the spell in the room to break. Hinata blinked a few times, blushing. “Ahem. Anyways, to take the next step, set some goals, grab an accountable partner, learn a habit, profit. Thank you.” </p><p>Professor Soule ended class after wishing them good luck. Hinata rushed out of the class as Kageyama held his head in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, what do we do?  </em>
</p><p> </p><h3>$%^$^#^%</h3><p> </p><p>Hinata groaned, covering his head in his blanket fort on his couch. His phone was unlocked and he was staring at Yachi’s texts asking about his examples in his lecture from this morning, mocking him on his coffee table. </p><p>What came over him? He was originally going to talk about what to do after graduation or like how to cook but no. His dumb brain just wandered to those blue eyes again. Maybe Kageyama really did scramble his brain the first time they fucked. There was no way he was this stupid his entire life. </p><p>A message pinged from Yachi and Hinata groaned again, flopping down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p><b>HY (2:55 pm) </b> <em>  I think you should just tell him!!!! </em>🤗🤗🤗</p><p><b>HY (2:55 pm) </b> <em> Or…. merp. He probably already knows from your heart eyes in class. </em>😜😜</p><p><b>SH (2:56 pm) </b>   <em> stop laughing at my pain </em>😡</p><p><b>SH (2:56 pm) </b>   <em> Is it possible to get fucked stupid? Is that what happened to me? </em>🤒😪</p><p><b>HY (2:59 pm) </b>   <em> Awh Shou… i think that’s just called love. </em>😍😍😍😍</p><p><b>SH (3:00 pm) </b>   <em> I’d like to return it please </em>💃💃</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door drew his attention. Hopefully, it was Yachi coming to bribe her way back into his good graces with ice cream. He frowned slightly knowing Kageyama would get picky that he had more sugar today than protein. </p><p>“Ugh!” He shook his head. Kageyama this. Kageyama that! Kageyama hadn’t even texted him all day. That ship had probably sailed when he opened his stupid mouth in that stupid class. More knocking. Guess it wasn’t Yachi, since she knew where the spare key was. </p><p>“Coming, coming,” he slid down the hall in his blanket and socks to open the door. “Sorry I thought you were… Tobio?” </p><p>Kageyama stood breathing heavily against Hinata’s door frame. He was...wet? And flushed. “Wha-what is this? Tobio, what’s wrong? And why are you wet?” </p><p>Kageyama grimaced before pushing himself in, sliding his shoes off, heading toward the bathroom. Hinata locked the door with a “Sure! Come right in, I guess.” </p><p>“What are you doing right now?” Kageyama called back to him. Hinata gathered his blanket to not land in the puddles Kageyama was dripping on his floor. Did he go swim in the ocean? What the hell is happening? </p><p>“Uh… sulking? Trying to figure out when I lost brain cells?” Hinata’s voice was breathless, he frowned in his confusion. Kageyama peeked out from under the towel he was using to dry his hair off. “Excuse me, Mr. Olympic swimmer, you don’t get to give me that look dripping literal lakes down my hall. What’s going on?” </p><p>Kageyama laughed which made Hinata frown more. “You, actually.” </p><p>“Uh. What?” Hinata silently prayed for his two brain cells to try and understand what was happening. Kageyama dropped the towel on the sink and began stalking toward Hinata. </p><p>“You started getting all starry-eyed during class like you do when you talk about other customs. Like you do with volleyball,” Kageyama didn’t flinch as Hinata backed directly into the wall, boxing him in. “Like you do when we are together. You love me.” </p><p>“I… uh…” </p><p>“Come now, Sunshine, you can’t lie to me,” Kageyama dropped his voice, eyes scanning Hinata’s face. “For God so loved man, huh?” </p><p>“I’m so confused,” Hinata whispered. He could feel tears prickling. “What is happening, Tobio?”</p><p>“Marry me. Be with me. Date me. Whatever you want.” Kageyama’s lips pressed against his, punctuating each option. </p><p>“I think you got that order all fucked up.” </p><p>“Shouyou, I love you. I don’t care what we are. It doesn’t matter to me. I just want to take the next step with you.” </p><p>“Is this a joke?” Hinata whispered. </p><p>“Why do you think everything is a joke, you dumbass?” </p><p>“So it’s not a joke?” </p><p>“No, it’s not,” Kageyama sighed, knocking their foreheads together. “Be with me, Shouyou.” </p><p>“Only if you tell me why you’re all wet,” Hinata was stalling but he was still slightly concerned and really needed to know if this was a common occurrence. </p><p>Kageyama sighed, putting space between them. “I have been spinning in circles on how to tell you I love you and Akaashi told me to cool off. And dumped the entire cooler of water on me.” Hinata sputtered a laugh before covering it up. Kageyama shrugged before continuing, “But it worked. So, what’s your answer?” </p><p>Hinata bit the inside of his cheek processing. This last semester really had been the best time he had had. Kageyama gave him some space going back for the towel.</p><p>“I think you really did fuck me stupid that very first time because you’re all I think about,” Hinata whined, blushing. “I don’t know when it happened, it just did. Your laugh, your presence, your <em> you </em>. It just feels right to have you here with me.” He pushed his lower lip out, “plus, I am working really hard on this journal! How am I supposed to get an extra cheat day if we aren’t together?” </p><p>Kageyama was not letting them get distracted. His eyes were darkening and Hinata felt his breath stutter in his chest. Beautiful. “Say it then.”</p><p>“I love you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered. “God of Shouyou. You have completely ruined me for anyone else, so you need to take responsibility.” </p><p>“A god should always look after his disciples after all.” Kageyama cooed, stepping forward. “How long do you have?” </p><p>“The rest of my life.” </p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was *technically* my first m/m smut since I wrote this way back at the start of the bang. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>